poppy_catfandomcom-20200216-history
Poppy Cat (character)
Pauline Joanna "Poppy" Cat (or Poppy for short) is the main protagonist of the book series of the same name and its animated adaption and is the leader of the group and the niece of Big Cat. She is an anthropomorphic, feisty, imaginative, cheerful and happy-go-lucky young orphaned orange soft plush toy pussy kitten girl with a big white face, small black freckles and long whiskers and wears a multi-colored checkered neckerchief that takes her and her friends who are stuffed animals on big extraordinary adventures through locations of imagination and wonder by every vehicle they need. She is Lara's favorite stuffed animal and best friend amongst them. In the series, she walks upright and she talks to her stuffed animal friends with her trademark neckerchief on in the stories. She loves to dance, has a great big imagination and has great adventures. She is an imagineer, adventurer, dreamer and devoted friend. She is the bravest, adventurous youngest kitten heroine in the whole wide world. Her friends are Mo the mouse, Zuzu the Dalmatian puppy, Alma the bunny rabbit and an owl named Owl, except the villainous badger, Egbert. Poppy has an uncle called Big Cat and her favorite stuffed animal and best friend is a blue teddy bear named Bear. On her birthday treasure hunt, she wears a pink hat and serves as the Birthday Captain Poppy. In the first Disney movie, their grand finale at the Snowy Circus is her dance routine called "Happy Dancing" because she loves to tap dance while humming "doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo" really softly. Poppy loves to send purrs and meows to her friends all over the world. Her laugh sounds like a loud, funny witch’s or jester’s cackle. In the winter, she wears a yell and green winter hat with green pompoms on it. Her catchphrases are "Oh, Zuzu!", "Yippee!", "Okey-doke!", "Okey-doke, we're off!", "But first, we're going to need...(type of vehicle)!", "That's a great idea!", "Would you like to come along?", "Would you like to play?", "Come on, everybody!", "Peek-a-boo!", "Hoop-dee-doo!" and "Hooray!" She is voiced by Haley Charles. Poppy Cat’s favorite instruments are a pair of bongos and a recorder. During the end credits of the 2013 Disney film The Poppy Cat Movie: Poppy's Big Extraordinary Adventure, we hear her and Alma play their recorders on Joanie Bartels' hit single "Somewhere Over the Rainbow." Cameo appearance Poppy Cat makes a cameo appearance as a new owner of the New York City's Metropolitan Museum of Art, after the evil tomcats, Meowcent, Jinkquade and Aldoof are defeated and made into statues in the 2017 Disney film, A Big Day At the Fair. Quotes * mew * (giggles) Hoop-dee-doo! I'm Poppy Cat. * Hi, it's me, Poppy Cat! * Hi, I'm Poppy Cat! Happy summer! * Oh, Zuzu! * Yippee! * Okey-doke! * Okey-doke, we're off! * This is Captain Poppy speaking. * Would you like to come along? * Would you like to play? * That's a great idea! * Come on, everybody! * Purr-fect! * Purr-rific! * Hoop-dee-doo! * Hooray! * But first, we're going to need...(kind of transportation)! * I love to dance! * Ooh, yes! * I love going on adventures with my best friend, Zuzu. * Yes, we are! * Peek-a-boo! * Brilliant! * Oh, you really are the best friends in the whole world! Oh, thank you, everyone! Oh, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! * (yawns) And now, it's time for me to head home. Good night. (giggles, hums softly): Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo... (humming fades out) (last lines of The Poppy Cat Movie: Poppy's Big Extraordinary Adventure) Trivia * She wears a multi-colored checkered neckerchief * She is very kind * She has a best friend named Bear (a blue teddy bear) * She once wore a pink hat for her birthday * She sends purrs and meows to people all over the world * She loves to dance and sing * She could hum "doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo" really, really softly * Her favorite instruments are the bongos and a recorder * Her loud funny laugh sounds like a witch's or jester's cackle * She plays her recorder with Alma on Joanie Bartels' "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" during the end titles of the 2013 Disney film, The Poppy Cat Movie: Poppy’s Big Extraordinary Adventure. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Cats Category:Orphans Category:Kittens Category:Girls Category:Leaders Category:Deuteragonists Category:Families Category:Main Characters Category:Singing Characters